


Single Rider

by Sxcialcasualty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney, First Meetings, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Klance AU Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxcialcasualty/pseuds/Sxcialcasualty
Summary: DAY 1- Cute meet:Keith wanders off to ride Space Mountain, joining the single rider line. Who knew he'd meet someone new and gain a new friend?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Single Rider

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Klance Trope Month! As a Disney passholder myself this was completely necessary that I made this. I hope you enjoy it!

Lots of people would tell you that their favorite feeling is being wrapped in a warm towel after a shower, or sitting beside a fireplace with a warm cup of cocoa. Casual things that most people loved! Keith loved those too, but there was one feeling he loved more than the rest.

The absolute best feeling ever was when Keith would sit on the curb of Main Street USA with his black sequenced Minnie ears on, and a mango dole whip in his hands and in the July heat. The heat aggravated most people, but Keith wasn’t all that bothered. He was more bothered by the families who stood in the middle of the sidewalk and didn’t know how to walk. At least Keith, Shiro, and Adam knew all the short cuts to The Magic Kingdom so they could avoid those people. Being an annual pass holder really helped out!

The Shirogane-Wright family was enjoying their weekend Disney trip, watching the “Festival of Fantasy” parade. Adam and Shiro were proudly dancing to the music and flaunting their “Celebrating: Our engagement!” buttons. Keith was happy for them. They were two lovebirds without a care in the world. The only thing Keith cared about right now though, was getting to ride Space Mountain. Shiro and Adam never went on it with Keith because it always made Adam feel sick.

It was okay, though! Single rider exists for a reason!

Keith nudged Shiro’s shoulder and let him know that he was going to wait for Space Mountain. Keith didn’t care all that much for the parades, anyway. They were cheesy and cute, but not quite his source of fun.

Keith quickly slid through crowds of families, cutting through shops to make it to the ride. When he got to the beautiful white space dome, he entered the single rider line.

**_SINGLE RIDER WAIT: 65 MINUTES_ **

Keith sighed. He would really be waiting here for an hour to ride this all alone? Yes. Yes he would. He had his phone to play on, so it’s not like he’d be entirely bored. Candy Crush and listening to the Space Mountain cue line music? Perfect. 

Entering the attraction line, Keith made various turns, following the people in front of him. Once the line finally came to a stop, Keith leaned against the metal railing that was covered with germs, and whipped out his phone to check the time. 

_3:38 pm_

The line didn't budge for a good ten minutes. Keith was tired from the long day, almost about to fall asleep standing up; That was until the boy in front of him turned to talk to him. 

"Hey! I love your ears!" The boy commented, looking up to the Minnie ears that sat on top of Keith's head. Keith looked shocked that the comment was directed at him. The were just plain sparkly Minnie ears... "Oh? Thanks. They're just simple. I like the black because it goes with anything." Keith chuckled, adjusting the ears on his head. He looked to the boy in front of him to see he was wearing an aqua T-shirt that definitely complimented his skin tone. This guy... was cute.

"I'm Keith," He smiled kindly, extending a hand to shake.

"And I'm Lance." He took Keith's hand and grinned. 

The line moved forward and so did the boys. "Do you come here often?" Lance asked, trying to avoid laughing after he realized he used a bad pickup line. It wasn't what he meant! 

Keith grinned and looked to the line. "Where? Space Mountain or The Magic Kingdom?" He asked. "Well its the same thing, Isn't it?'

He thought for a moment. Lance was right. "Yes, we're passholders" Keith looked back to Lance. "So you live in the area, then?" Lance leaned against the railing, opening his water bottle while he waited for Keith to answer. 

"Orlando, yes." He said. Lance's eyes lit up. "No way! Me too!" He looked excited to have found someone who lived in the same area. Keith was shocked at Lance's reaction. "Have you never met anyone at Disney from Orlando before?" Keith raised a brow. "Well, yes, but it's always fun to meet new people. Potential new friends." 

"Have you lived here all your life?" Keith asked. He seemed way too excited to meet new people. Maybe its also just because Lance was such an outgoing person. Lance hummed, tilting his head. "No,' He started. "My family moved here from Cuba seven years ago? Yeah. My dad got a new job here and it really helped the family out a lot." He said.

Lance was happy here! Florida wasn't too far from Cuba. Lance also loved going to new places. 

"Do you miss it?" Keith asked. "Do I miss Cuba? God, more than anything. But, you can't live your life in one place. You'll never know who you are." He brushed his hair back, looking off to the line. "Wow, way to get all philosophical on me during our first meeting." Keith joked. "What? That was _barley_ philosophical." Lance laughed.

"Save it for next time." 

"Next time?" Lance asked. "You want to wait in an hour long line again with me?" He acted shocked. "I'm honored."

"Oh yeah, maybe next time we'll make it a two hour line while waiting for Peter Pan's Flight." Keith teased. 

Honestly, Keith was shocked that he was getting along so well with Lance. He usually didn't interact with strangers in line, but maybe that's because no one ever made the move to talk to him in a line before. Lance was nice! Cute, too. Keith wouldn't mind keeping in touch. You know, as long as Lance isn't some crazy axe murderer. 

He highly doubted it. 

Keith has known Lance for thirty minutes and it was already so hard to take his eyes off of him! His brown hair and the tan skin looked so soft and smooth. Lance definitely had a hair and skincare routine. It brought out his blue eyes so much! He was also taller than Keith by a couple inches, which was even more attractive. At this point, Keith didn't even realize he was staring.   


Maybe keeping in touch wouldn't be half bad...   


"Helloooo. Earth to Keith?" Lance watched him zone out, chuckling. "Come on, the line is moving." He grinned, nudging his shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Oh!' He snapped put and caught up to Lance, standing by his side. Keith's face was already bright red. Lance wasn't dumb, he totally knew Keith was checking him out.

Pretty soon, Keith and Lance were up at the front of the line, ready to board a shuttle. Usually only one person would go on, but this time, two seats were available and there were no parties of two going on. 

They got lucky! 

"Keith! Do you want the front seat or the back?" Lance asked, being kind. Keith thought for a moment. 

"Front." He grinned excitedly and stood at the gate, waiting for it to open. "Lance? Do you maybe want to hang out after this? Like... go on more rides with me? My brother-"

"Dude, yeah! You don't have to explain to me. I'd love to. My entire family is doing stuff with the kids and my older sisters are off on their own anyway." He smiled. 

Keith couldn't help but smile. He has known Lance for an hour and he was blushing to the core. Shiro would _never_ let Keith see the end of this.

The gates opened and the boys hopped in, buckling up tightly. Keith rested his arms on the handle bars while Lance extended his long arms onto the back of Keith's seat. 

Why didn't Keith care about Lance being in his personal bubble? There was something nice about Lance. They were friends now, after all.

Within seconds, Keith's thoughts were interrupted by the ride taking off!

Launching them through the tunnel and into a pitch black room with white specks of stars in a glowing blur. Keith and Lance were both grinning widely with excited screams leaving their throats. With many twists and turns, some laughs were shared as well. 

"My ears!" Keith yelled as he felt his Minnie ears loosening on his head due to the speed. He giggled and reached up to hold them down, only to feel Lance's hands meet his, going to hold them against Keith's head for him. 

Maybe it wasn't weird for Lance to be so nice. Keith thought it was sweet, actually, but what Keith couldn't see was that Lance's face was beet red while he was doing it.

In just two quick minutes, the ride came to an end and Lance's hands were now off of Keith's head. They exited the ride and made their way to the photo pass area to see just how chaotic the picture could be.

IT WAS CUTE! Keith and Lance both laughed, but smiled quickly after. Keith had his hands on the seat buckle, sitting straight up with an excited expression, while Lance had the biggest grin on his face while he held the ears on top of Keith's head. 

"Holy shit, Keith. I think that's probably the best picture ever!" He looked down to Keith, shaking his shoulder. "I might have to agree with you, Lance." Keith grinned. 

"Our first bonding moment caught on camera!" Lance was quite excited about it fro the way he sounded. "Our first one?" Keith asked, walking alongside Lance, entering back into the sunlight, only to see Shiro and Adam waiting outside in Tomorrowland, sitting on a bench.

"Yeah, the first of many if we're gonna hang out the rest of the day!" He slung his arm around Keith's shoulder. Just at that moment, Adam looked up and saw them, quickly elbowing Shiro to look.

Keith saw Shiro with a giant grin. He didn't expect to see anything less, honestly. 

Keith walked Lance over to them to let Shiro and Adam know what they were doing. 

"Shiro. Adam. This is Lance! We met in the line and now we're going to go on more rides, is that cool?" Keith asked, knowing they'd say yes no matter what. 

"Yeah! We don't care." They both agreed. "Nice to meet you, Lance." Shiro flashed Lance a kind smile. 

With that, Keith and Lance walked away laughing, discussing what ride they'd be going on next. "Oh! But first-" Keith tugged Lance toward the Emporium on Main Street. 

"You need your own ears." He grinned. Lance followed Keith and did as he said. 

They both knew this would be the start of something exciting and many days days of eating dole whip.


End file.
